Arrogant&Insolent
by mingyo03
Summary: From worst first impressions….. 'What an infuriating man' ... to the Love of their Lives. He shook her shoulders as if to make her see sense. "Can't you see Lothiriel? It is you that I want. It has always been you." Or Eomer&Lothiriel, how two different souls fell in love.


_Lothiriel_ Lothiriel of Dol Amroth was comtemplating the amount of trouble she would get in if she ditched the horselord beside her in the confusing levels of Minas Tirith and bolted.

True, she would be severely reprimanded by her father and scolded by aunt Irviniel afterwards, but wouldn't it be worth it if it meant she could see the look on his face when he realized what she just did to him?

Sadly, the annoying man was the king of the Rohirrim, and it might lead to diastrous political consequences were she to persecute her pleasing fantasy.

He had arrived in Minas Tirith a week ago at the end of the battle of Pelennor and had insisted on staying with his sister.

A brotherly sentiment, she grudgingly admitted, but it did not make his actions less irksome. He was a nusiance for those helping the wounded in the Houses of Healing.

 _A Week ago..._

Lothiriel felt tears of joy streaming down her face as the news of victory spread around like wildfire. But she could not relax nor enjoy herself, as her battle was not yet over. Injured men were being brought in for treatment every moment and it was all she could do to help those with small wounds she could treat herself or aid the other healers treat more serious cases. The Houses of Healing was in a state of frenzy.

"Lothiriel- take this to lady Éowyn. She ought to be awake by now." said healer Ioreth. Lothiriel smiled gratefully as she took the bowl of stew and a loaf of bread from Ioreth, knowing it was her way of telling her to take a break. Lady Éowyn was still very weak and needed help to sup. This was a far easier task than facing a warrior whose face was contorted in pain as she cleaned his wounds and sewed his skin back. She walked quickly to Éowyn's room, and opened the door quietly lesst she be asleep.

"Lothiriel! Come in!"

The slayer of the witch king greeted her with a relieved look. Éowyn wanted to move around too much for the other healers' taste, and only Lothiriel sympathized with her and listened patiently to her complaints.

"I was afraid you were Ioreth or somebody."

Laughing slightly, Lothiriel put down the tray in front of Éowyn and helped her eat.

"You should eat to keep your strength up and soon you'll be out of sickbed."

"It irks me so that i won't be let out! It is preposterous to confine me to a bed! "

"I know, I know. But you would heal a lot faster if you gave up trying to sneak out every chance you get only to be caught by one of the healers."

"What I wouldn't give for a ride through the fields of Rohan right now. Though at this point even a stroll around the city would do." Éowyn sighed.

Lothiriel couldn't help but laugh at the shieldmaiden's will.

"Well, let me keep your attention from wondering lest you make a bid for freedom again. I take it you have never been to Dol Amroth?"

Soon they were having a lively talk about their homelands, Dol Amroth and Rohan.

"Dol Amroth is the most beautiful city where the sea lapps around us, it's color changing constantly in the beholder's eyes. It is a big city, with many people. At summer, it is a favorite hobby of me and my brothers to go sailing on a boat."

"It sounds a tad confusing, but lovely nonetheless. But to me Riddermark is and always will be the fairest place in all of Arda."

"Riddermark?"

"It is Rohirric for Rohan."

"Ah, I see. Rohirric is quite interesting."

"Anyways, you should see the grass fields on a gallop with one of our horses! In autumn the colors turn gold and it seems like a sea of gold rippling around you."

Éowyn sighed. Lothiriel stayed silent, feeling Éowyn did not wish to talk anymore and soon a comfortable silence fell between them.

As Éowyn finished her supper, Lothiriel was just getting up to clear the plates, when a commotion was heard outside the door.

"-will see-when I damn want to!!"

"Please - still weak and- resting-"

Lothiriel got up to open the door to see who was berating the poor healer so , when someone barreled into her and she promptly got her breath winded and fell on her side quite painfully.

"Oof!!"

But the offending man didn't even notice her as he rushed to Éowyn's side. Soon, both of them were talking in rapid Rohirric, and Lothiriel was left on her own to pick up herself and her dignity.

At her rising, the man turned , noticing her and commanded, "Girl! Bring some wine for me to drink!"

At once, Lothiriel bristled with indignation but she refained herself and instead, gave a sweet smile and said "You are in no position to command me as you do not know me and I you. However for my friend's sake-since it is obvious you know her- I will ask a serving maid to bring it to you."

Then stepping out, she shut the door promptly in the man's face. For her credit, Éowyn's face did look apologetic.

'What an infuriating man!' She thought.

And that thought had not changed a whit during the week he stayed here. She did not know whether Éowyn had told this rude companion of her identity on their first meeting, but they were soon introduced to each other's name and rank at their second one. Oh, how she had been horrified to learn he was Éowyn's brother, Éomer King of Rohan of all people!! Having heard him mentioned in her father and brothers' conversations, she had the impression that the new king of Rohan was a brave warrior who was kind and good enough to have earned her kin's friendship and trust. Well the former part she could believe but the latter she would not, no **could not** believe.

At their second-yet their first formal- meeting, which was at the celebratory feast, Imrahill had thought to introduce his daughter to his new young friend he had come to trust these last few weeks. Her father was astute to the level where his children often accused him of having the ability to mind-read, but he could not have foreseen their chance meeting at the Houses of Healing, thought Lothiriel somewhat bemusedly.

After his initial shock at finding out the girl he saw was actually the princess of Dol Amoroth, Éomer bowed to her somewhat stiffly and turned away from her rather abruptly, saying he needed to talk to Éothain, his first marshal . Imrahill was mystified at his behavior and turned to ask his daughter, only to find her whisked away for a dance from a young and handsome Rohirrim. She found him engaging and well-versed in Westron, and she was pleased that not all Rohirrim were gruff and stern like their king. She had a genuinely good time, and she even laughed at the joke the man, Deorric, had made. But during her merriment she could sense a pair of eyes watching her, and she raised her eyes only to meet the offending king himself. When their eyes met they held contact for a split second before he turned away. She felt her cheeks heat up from indignation and after the dance, dragged a heavily flirting Amrothos out to the balcony to get a breather.

To her great annoyance, she saw him almost every time she went to see her family. Erchirion and Amrothros enjoyed his companionship, it seemed. Though she could only imagine why. At each meeting, she tried to be cordial whatever her thoughts might be, but he made no work on attitude on his part and she could feel his eyes on her sometimes, which only made her more aggravated.

Her brothers who caught on her ill-natured relationship with Éomer, made it a favorite hobby to bring them together as much as possible. It annoyed her to no end.

But this time they went too far. She gritted her teeth. Her father, she now realized, must have been in on this little game of theirs. For if not, why would he have made Lothiriel give Éomer a guide of Minas Tirith, after Amrothros suggested it oh-so-innocently? Éomer didn't seem so keen on it, and she herself tried to refuse it by saying she was sure she was needed at the Houses of healing; It had been a while since she last saw Éowyn. But Imrahill pointed out with a mischievious twinkle in his eyes, Éowyn had company of the halflings besides, couldn't she spare one afternoon to show the wonders of the capitol of Gondor to their dear friend? Naturally, Lothiriel had no choice but to accept. And here they were, an uncomfortable silence save for her occasional explaining of structure and shops and such, and him grunting to show he had heard. She could feel him staring at her intently, which made her uncomfortable and furious at the same time. She lead them into the smith's street. She went to Caaden's, where she was a frequent customer.

"Caaden, is there anything new? I was hoping if you had anything new."

"Aye, my lady. There's a couple of necklaces from Harad. And some daggers like the one ye bought for your brother's birthday."

Lothiriel was busy admiring the goods when a dagger caught her eye. It was a masterpiece, a silver blade with small blue gems artfully encrested in the hilt. Oh, how lovely it was! She needed a dagger to carry around again; she lost hers after a midnight outing in the city, when she hurried back lest she should be missed by her father. Remembering her part as a guide, she started to explain to the man behind her.

"-so this is the smiths' street. They really do make wonderful jewelry, and Erchi and Roth always seem to prefer the blades made here. So I thought you might want to-"

Lothiriel stopped. Éomer did not seem to be listening. He was staring at her with his eyes unmoving. She wiped the forming sweat from her face. (It was a truly hot day, though she was wearing as light as proprietiy allowed her too)

"My lord?"

At once, the king seemed to come back from whatever reverie he was in. He coughed.

"Y-yes?"

Lothiriel could feel her eyebrows rising. All throughout their realationship(admittedly short though it was), she had never seen the man look so uncomfortable. This was certainly strange. But she decided not to comment on it, and they moved on. It was getting dark, and Lothiriel was just about to suggest they go back to the Citadel.

"My lady, why don't we stop to eat for supper?"

His request sounded polite, and she realized both hadn't eaten lunch due to their extremely uncomfortable silence.

"Well…"

Her family might get worried. But then, she was with the King of Rohan, a warrior capable of keeping her from trouble should any occur. Oh well. Father would be too busy to notice, as he has been since the end of the battle, and her brothers wouldn't tell him of her being a bit late. Besides, they forced her to give a tour, she might as well use it to her full advantage. Couldn't she?

 _To be continued_ …


End file.
